Une histoire de tache
by Katkitten4
Summary: Quand Castle essaie d'enlever une tache bien tenace, les conséquences sont loin d'être celles que l'on pense ! Petit OS humoristique inspiré par une discussion-délire entre fan castleiennes.


Suite à un petit délire après avoir visionné la promo de la Saison 7 de Castle, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS. Il n'y a aucun spoiler, j'ai juste totalement imaginé cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Debout, en caleçon et chaussettes, penché au-dessus de l'évier, Castle s'escrimait à frotter son jean sur lequel s'étalait une tache d'herbe. Tout en pestant, il jeta un regard vers la boîte rose posée à côté de lui et soupira. Pour une fois qu'il mettait un jean au lieu de ses pantalons, il fallait qu'il se roule dans l'herbe humide et que celle-ci décide de colorer le bleu en un vert clair. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : dix-neuf heures, Kate n'allait pas tarder à revenir du Precinct avec le chinois qu'il avait commandé et qu'elle avait tenu à récupérer, avançant le fait que le restaurant était sur sa route. Il s'interrogea un instant sur la nécessité de passer un autre pantalon et de reprendre son nettoyage. Il baissa le regard sur sa tenue, releva les yeux sur son jean, soupira de nouveau et haussa les épaules. Alexis et Martha ne rentreraient pas ce soir et, après tout, Kate l'avait vu bien plus dévêtu que ça ! pensa-t-il, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées peu catholiques et se remit à sa tâche en soufflant.

Quelle idée aussi d'être venu en jean au travail ! Ok, il avait dit à Kate qu'il pouvait porter autre chose qu'un simple pantalon en tissu au Precinct. Ok, il n'avait pu éviter son regard ce matin-là, « the look » auquel il ne pouvait résister, quand elle lui avait tendu le jean qu'elle avait trouvé dans son armoire. Ok, il avait eu droit à un regard plus qu'explicite ainsi qu'un mordillement de la lèvre inférieure de la part de sa muse, et un sourire qui l'avait convaincu de se rendre sur la scène de crime habillé de cette manière.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il devrait se jeter sur un des suspects qui s'enfuyait ?! Beckett étant occupée à menotter le suspect principal, Castle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se lancer à la poursuite de l'autre individu. Et bien évidemment, l'homme n'avait pas été très enclin à coopérer, ce qui expliquait la tache.

« Maudit suspect » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en reprenant son frottement afin que le produit imprègne le tissu. En vain. Au moins, celui-ci se retrouvait à l'heure actuelle en garde à vue, peut-être même irait-il en détention provisoire, songea-t-il en souriant. Les minutes passèrent et Castle commençait légèrement à perdre patience, la tache refusant de disparaître malgré les efforts de Rick et les nombreuses « trempettes » dans l'eau chaude de l'évier. Alors qu'il songeait verser tout le pot dans l'évier et ainsi faire une séance de lessive improvisée, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Kate, deux sacs en papier dans les mains.

- Hey Castle ! lança la détective en posant la nourriture sur la table du salon.

- Hey Kate ! répondit-il, tout de suite moins énervé par la présence de la jeune femme.

Elle s'approcha, s'appuya contre le bar, le détailla de bas en haut, curieuse, et avisa le jean détrempé à moitié dans l'évier, ce qui agrandit son sourire.

- Un problème de tache, Castle ? S'enquit-elle en riant.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle lieutenant !

- Si un jour tu manques d'inspiration, je suis persuadée que tu pourrais te reconvertir dans le rugby, tu fais de très bons plaquages ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Je préfère choisir les personnes, ou plutôt **la** personne, que je plaque au sol, c'est bien plus excitant.

Elle avisa le produit dont se servait son compagnon et lança :

- Tiens, tu connais le slogan français de ce produit ? « Avec V***** , les taches s'évanouissent ».

- Sérieusement ? Eh bien ils feraient bien de revoir leur slogan parce que ce produit ne détache rien du tout ! Encore une arnaque destinée à vendre !

- Si tu cessais de râler et venais me rejoindre pour dîner ?

- Je vais passer un autre pantalon, à moins que tu réussisses à me résister jusqu'au dessert ?

- Hmmm tu peux rester comme ça, je crois pouvoir me retenir, rétorqua-t-elle taquine. Allez viens maintenant, ça va être froid !

- Très bien Détective, le temps de…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un cri à la Castle (c'est-à-dire loin d'être viril) et le bruit d'une chute.

Aussitôt Kate se précipita à ses côtés et le trouva à terre sans connaissance. Elle remarqua le sol mouillé et se mordit la lèvre, inquiète, en notant une trace de sang sur le coin du bar.

- Castle ! Castle ?

Maintenant la tête de son amant d'une main, elle entreprit de le réveiller en lui tapotant les joues, tout en l'appelant. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes au goût d'éternité pour Kate, l'écrivain daigna ouvrir les yeux en grimaçant, et tenta de se relever.

- Doucement, fit-elle, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Ma tête !

- Tu as glissé sur le carrelage et dans ta chute tu t'es cogné contre le bar, tu as perdu connaissance environ deux minutes. Ca va ?

Il posa les yeux sur son visage, passablement sonné, posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, et fit une moue de dégoût en voyant un peu de sang.

- Ca va, juste un peu groggy.

- Tu es sûr ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? demanda-t-elle en lui en montrant deux.

- Six, tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plaît ? Je vais avoir le derrière trempé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui le guida jusqu'au canapé.

- C'est superficiel, mais il faut désinfecter ça, constata-t-elle en observant la plaie. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait la coupure, Kate éclata soudain de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Tu as dit qu'ils devaient revoir leur slogan, et… tu avais raison. Ils devraient dire : « Avec V*****, Rick s'évanouit ».

- Aha, très recherché, Beckett, vraiment très recherché !

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps que le rire de Kate s'estompe et approcha son visage du sien.

- Alors comme ça, on se moque de son écrivain préféré ?

- Avoue que tu aurais pu faire plus attention. Marcher en chaussettes sur un carrelage mouillé, c'est très risqué.

- Autant qu'être en couple avec une lieutenant au regard de tueuse ? Murmura-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus.

- Hum, fit-elle, faussement en train de réfléchir, je pense qu'avec elle tu peux prendre le risque, ajouta-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres.

Il déposa un baiser plus franc, et commença à l'allonger sur le canapé.

- Cas', et le chinois ?

- Plus tard, je m'entraîne au plaquage pour l'instant, déclara-t-il en reprenant possession de la bouche de son amante.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas…

Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes puis, retourna la situation, prenant le dessus.

- Vous avez encore des progrès à faire en plaquages, monsieur l'écrivain, le nargua-t-elle, en butinant ses lèvres.

- Ce sera un plaisir que d'apprendre cette méthode avec toi, surtout que cette position est loin de me déplaire, lâcha-t-il en lui lançant un regard explicite.

Castle caressa le visage de sa muse et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel elle répondit volontiers.

Finalement, pensa-t-il, rester en caleçon n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

_Fin _


End file.
